


Gimme More

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Free! Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come play, Creampie, Double Penetration, Gangbang-ish, Hand Jobs, Haru is a cumslut, Kinktober 2018, M/M, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 22:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16293410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: In some ways Haru could be very selfish. He very rarely wanted for anything, but when he did, he did all he could to get it. And he was being selfish now, he wanted it, so he got it. And he had three lovers willing to indulge him. Tonight, he was going to get fucked by all of them, one after another, and he was loving it.Or tonight, Haru wants to be the centre of attention and his boyfriends oblige.Kinktober Day 13: Creampie





	Gimme More

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late, oops! But better late than never right?
> 
> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

Haru moaned as Makoto pushed into him, stretching him around his cock, and Haru took him in happily, loving the feel of his lover’s sizeable length reaching places in him that he could never reach by himself. He closed his eyes for a second to focus on the sensation of being filled before lazily blinking his eyes open and looking into Makoto’s deep green eyes, dark with pleasure, looking down at Haru as if he was the most precious thing in the world.

‘You feel so good, Haru.’ Makoto whispered down at him, stooping low to steal a rather chaste kiss considering what they were doing right now.

And then a finger was stroking around the rim where Haru was taking Makoto in.

‘You look so good too, Haru.’ Rin’s voice cooed at him. ‘I love watching Makoto fuck you, you take it so well.’ And his other hand was stroking Haru’s belly soothingly, admiringly, as his eyes were fixed on the place where Haru and Makoto were joined. Haru knew out of all them that Rin was the most voyeuristic; to be in this kind of relationship you had to be to a certain point, but Rin definitely got off on it the most, quite often begging his boyfriends to let him film them on his phone- most likely a remnant from when he was in Australia and he just wanted any bit of them he could.

Haru opened his mouth to reply, maybe something snarky, but then his lips were captured in a hot, wet kiss and he found himself sinking into that instead. With the feel of the plump lips against his, and the way he sucked on his tongue, Haru knew this was Sousuke. He reached up to pull at his dark hair, and Makoto took the moment to start moving, thrusting steadily in and out of Haru, Rin still lovingly caressing his torso.

This relationship was unconventional, but when had Haru ever conformed to what society told him to do? He was lucky enough to find three men he had amazing chemistry with in three different ways, and even luckier that they all had it with it each other too. How was he supposed to choose just one? How were they supposed to couple up knowing that the four of them could be so amazing together? So, although it was messy and confusing, Haru kept them all.

In some ways Haru could be very selfish. He very rarely wanted for anything, but when he did, he did all he could to get it. And he was being selfish now, he wanted it, so he got it. And he had three lovers willing to indulge him. Tonight, he was going to get fucked by all of them, one after another, and he was loving it.

Sousuke broke the kiss finally to look down at him with hazy teal eyes, and Haru wanted more, Makoto was moving faster inside him, hitting against his prostate and it was almost too much to take with three eyes just watching him get fucked. He stroked his hand down Sousuke’s chest, to grip his impressive cock, already hard for him and tugged gently. Sousuke breathed in sharply but understood what Haru wanted and moved up the bed until Haru was face-to-face with his cock, and he fed it into Haru’s mouth oh so slowly, taking a moment to savour the salty taste of precome in his mouth, and the solid feeling of hard, firm flesh heavy on his tongue.

‘Shit, Haru, Shit.’ Rin cursed. ‘How are you this perfect Haru?’ Rin moaned out and Makoto let out a strained moan in agreement, both of their eyes now glued on Sousuke slowly rocking his cock in and out of Haru’s mouth. ‘I can’t wait until it’s my turn.’ Rin murmured, sliding his hands up Haru’s chest to play idly with his nipples, tracing the lines of his defined muscles as he did so. Haru pulled away from Sousuke at the words and instead, grabbed at Rin’s wrist.

‘Rin…come here.’ He demanded calmly. Rin obeyed, stopping to lean down and give him a nipping kiss on his lips. But Haru just moved his hand from Rin’s wrist to grab at his backside, pulling him in closer, and then swallowing his cock in one go, as three voices cursed around him with varying degrees of vulgarity. He bobbed his head up and down, stroking Rin with the flat of his tongue, feeling all of the places that made it different from Sousuke’s before he reached out to start jerking Sousuke off.

And Haru was in heaven. Three lots of attention on him, a cock in his mouth, hand and ass, all from passionate men he loved deeply, feeling so adored and wanted, and proud that he was making those he cared about feel so good. Makoto rocked harder inside him, nudging persistently against Haru’s prostate as he did so.

‘Haru, you feel so good, I’m coming.’ Makoto moaned out and then he was holding himself deep inside, and Haru could feel his cock twitching as Makoto spilled inside him. Haru’s own cock twitch and he struggled not to come himself at the feeling of being made nice and wet inside his hole. Makoto very carefully pulled out but kept Haru’s legs spread in his hands. Sousuke and Rin hurried over to look too.

‘You look so good filled with Makoto’s come, so slutty.’ Sousuke murmured as he slipped a couple of fingers into Haru’s hole to play with the come inside. Makoto smiled and moved out of the way, reappearing at Haru’s head looking relaxed and blissed out, Haru leaned back against his shoulder, struggling to keep from telling his other boyfriends to hurry up and fuck him already, but Rin was shoving his fingers in alongside Sousuke and they were taking their time opening him up more and stroking his prostate. Haru keened and shoved his face in Makoto’s neck, barely coping with the sensations of having two of his lover’s fingers up his ass.

‘Who do you want first, Haruka?’ Sousuke asked distractedly, still watching where his fingers were slipping and out of his wet hole. Haru didn’t know, he couldn’t choose.

‘Both. I want both of you; together.’ Haru breathed out and all of his lovers froze where they were.

‘Haru…’ Makoto started hesitantly. ‘Are you sure you can take both? Sousuke’s not exactly…’ He trailed off but Haru knew what he meant. Sousuke’s cock somehow managed to be even bigger than Makoto’s and that was saying something but Haru knew he could take it, he loved the stretch, loved being full and he wanted to know what it felt like to have two cocks come in him at the same time.

‘Yeah, yeah, my dick is small compared to you monsters. But it’s still a lot, sure you can take it?’ Rin butted in, focussing all of his attention on Haru’s face now. Rin’s cock wasn’t small in the slightest, he was about the same size as Haru, but they did have two very well-endowed boyfriends and he was sure that Rin didn’t mean it, but it sounded like a challenge to Haru.

‘Yeah, I can take it. Do it.’ Haru answered back. All three boyfriends looked back at him uncertainly, so he changed tack. ‘Please, I want it so bad, want to feel both of you fucking me, please.’ He begged, and he could see the lust in Sousuke’s eyes showing that he, at least, was going to relent. He had a thing about Haru begging for him.

‘If that’s what you want baby, but we’re going to have to open you up even more.’ Sousuke gave in and Haru spread his legs in invitation. Sousuke slicked up his fingers with the lube on the bedside inserted three fingers this time and Rin slid two more in beside him, both of them working on stretching Haru as much as he could instead of exploring this time and despite Sousuke’s warning, Haru was already well-prepped and open from Makoto and it didn’t take too long before they deemed him ready. And then Sousuke was lifting him up with those ridiculous arms and pulling Haru down on his slicked-up dick. Haru moaned at being entered with Sousuke’s thick cock, relishing the feeling of being full again and after a few thrusts, he lifted Haru’s legs wide to open him up for Rin who was staring dazedly between Haru’s legs. Haru flung his head back on Sousuke’s shoulder, so turned on by his actions, he was sure he wasn’t going to last long at all. And then, Rin was slicking himself up and pushing in alongside Sousuke. And Haru had never felt anything like it; been stretched so wide; been so full. He let a whimper fall from his lips and all lovers followed with a moan.

‘Are you okay Haru?’ Makoto checked in but Haru could only nod, too deep in his own pleasure to try and get any words out.

Sousuke and Rin started up an awkward rhythm and Haru was holding on desperately, the two cocks pushing against his prostate so good, and he could feel Sousuke’s firm chest at his back and his breath as he panted against his neck, and Rin had his hands on Haru’s hip steadying him, with his sweaty forehead pressed against Haru’s, lips so close but not touching as his silky red hair fell between them, the intensity of the pleasure written all over his face. And Haru loved it, being wrapped up completely, being filled so completely; but as amazing as he felt he knew he couldn’t come like that. And Makoto obviously read this on his face, because he was reaching between Haru’s legs and jerking his cock the way Haru liked it and a second later he was coming, spilling white all over Makoto’s hand and his stomach.

And then Rin followed, the pleasure obviously becoming too much, and then Sousuke came, and Haru could feel it spilling into him, mixing in with Makoto’s come, two cocks twitching and releasing and making him feel so used in the best way possible. And then when they pulled out, he could feel the come rushing out of him, dripping all over his rim and ass cheeks, settling on the bed between his and Sousuke’s legs. Sousuke carefully rolled over him and like cats waiting to be fed, all of his lovers rushed to move between his legs, to stare at where his abused hole was dripping.

‘Oh Haru.’ Makoto moaned, reaching out to slide his finger down the mess decorating his ass crack.

‘Yeah, Haru, you were so good for us, taking all of our come like that. But you love it don’t you? Loved being filled with three different men’s come, such a little cumslut for us, aren’t you?’ Rin rambled obviously regaining his voice now that he’d gotten off- in Haru’s body, against Sousuke’s cock. Haru moaned at the thought, feeling his hole clench and he almost wanted to go again, to feel his lover’s fuck his soaked hole, to hear it squelching, to fill himself with even more come, to dirty him up more. Sousuke stroked his side reverently as if he knew what Haru was thinking.

‘Shall I get a plug and we can go again later?’ He asked lowly.

‘Sousuke…’ Rin moaned and Haru knew that he was now contemplating round two as well, but Haru nodded at Sousuke’s suggestion. As much as he wanted it, a rest would probably do them all good. They had all night to fill him over and over and over again. And then a cold, slicked up plug was being pressed into his hole and Haru felt so good and comfortable again, thinking about the three loads swishing around inside him, that his eyes began to droop.

He didn’t fight it, he gave in, knowing that his boyfriends would soon be scrambling to clean him up and cuddle up around him. He liked being selfish sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first prompt I'm written for Free!, but I've written most days for Voltron (multiple pairings) and Bleach as well (just GrimmIchi atm) so if you're in those fandoms too, please check them out :)
> 
> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
